


Everything can be changed for the better

by tigragrece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Past Abuse, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	Everything can be changed for the better

Harry was surprised when he had the invitation to the wedding of Hermione and Draco it's was surprising. But they were one nice couple.  
He was going to the wedding and cheer for the best friend and ex-rival.  
He was also surprised to see Snape who was here. But after it's was normal for Draco.

Hermione has searched for him "Harry dance a little with me"

But Harry say "I can't do a lot because of my injury as auror, I'm on leave and maybe leave the job because of that"

"I know and don't blame for that, just try to smile and dance with me"

What he didn't say to Hermione that he had the proposition of McGonagall about be a teacher at Howard he was thinking about it.  
While he was watching the dance he thinks maybe it's was one good idea.

Little by little, he was used to be at Hogwart again but this time as a teacher.  
He has seen Hermione and Draco because they were also a teacher at Hogwart, yes Draco was even one teacher it's was special but kinda okay.  
Everything changes a lot also with Severus where he seems more okay with Harry be near to him, he respected him.  
At one dinner Severus said to Harry "What's going on your hand I never saw it before when I was teaching you"

Then Harry looked at him and say "But I had it when I was a student it was from Ombrage"

Then after dinner, they have talked a lot about what has happened for them. And Severus understand him and he says "Maybe some médecine potion could be great for your limp and hand, Harry"

"Oh we can talk to each other by our name"

"Yes...

Then Harry put his hand on the shoulder or Severus and say" Thanks for your help"

After this Severus have tried to heal Harry then also they had some "date" while watching Quiddich then they were drinking tea when Harry found that he was attracted to Severus and kiss him.

"Harry..."

"Severus I'm attracted by you, I want you, I like you a lot"

"Do you..."

"I like men Severus" and they kiss

They spend the night together where they also start really dating and be lover.

Hermione has seen how Harry has changed and said "I'm glad you feel better now and happy, even if it's Snape he makes you happy"

Draco has said to Harry "I know we were rivals but now I considered you as a friend because of Hermione but I just wanted to say that if you hurt him you will have to deal with me"

Harry was smiling and say "I should have said that to you when I first heard you were dating Hermione"

During one of their night together Harry said "You know I feel safe now that I'm in the arms of someone"

"What's happen Harry"

"Just bad memories of what has happened with Aunt Petunia and I don't want to see her..."

Severus knew her because of Lily, he hated her and he vows to himself he will defend Harry now and he said to Harry while kissing his hand "I will help you and we should see her, I have to talk with her"

The next day was a free day where Severus was with Harry at the home of Aunt Petunia and when they were arriving she was screaming and then Severus have shouted things and have protected Harry.  
Until they leave.

When they were back at Hogwart Severus said to Harry "Now we will be okay"


End file.
